SMWK
by TitaniumDragon87
Summary: A boy unknown of his past, a girl unknown of her future, a bookworm, and a jokester brute form team SMWK. Together they face powerful armies, undead warriors, and beings from worlds beyond.
1. Chapter 1

SMWK: Volume 1 Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer**

 **This is my fan fictional team for RWBY (My own AU). This story will include characters from the cannon and have advanced powers. I made new powers for the story. This takes place 15 years after the events of Volume 3. Both Salem and Cinder have died.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Mount Atlus

The bright golden eyes of Soren looked out the plane at the towering school known as Atlus. Soren was starting his first year at the popular school to become a strong huntsman. Some go here to become a specialist or join the military ranks. But Soren had a different dream in mind, he wanted to stand above everybody and everything else, he wanted to be the Remnant's strongest huntsman. Not just a huntsman who could defeat anyone, but anything. The title that came with it was greater than the power itself.

"The Slayer of all the Living".

Only someone with nothing but willpower and hope could dream of a title like that. Nobody had held the title for more than 30 years now.

Soren's locomotive of thought was stopped by an apple hitting his head. He turned to see where the fruit had launched from. It saw a tall dark skinned male sporting what seem to be the arm of a knights armor and a mixture of dark red and white clothing. This tall boy was Kirnon Burg. Soren had known Kirnon since they were children. Kirnon was like a brotherly-rival to Soren. Soren walked over to Kirnon casually, and then he spoke.

"What the hell was that for your brute?!" Soren yelled to the brute. His golden eyes staring in Kirnon's peach colored eyes. Kirnon stood there like he did nothing wrong. Then he smiled and Soren became infuriated.

"You should have seen your dumbfounded face. Hahahahahaha!" Kirnon said to the boy staring at him. He in Soren's face until feeling a fist hit his face. Kirnon returned with another hit, and then they generated a cloud and started fighting. All the other students were stuck to the walls so they didn't get involve in the two beasts fighting before them. Then after a couple seconds, both men stopped and stood up.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Both of the dark skinned males yelled. The proceeded to reach behind them and pull out their massive weapons. Soren was holding some buster that had been sliced form its original form. Kirnon was holding a spear that was just as tall as him. Both boys started to get a dark aura around them. All the other students wanted to get off the plane. Hoping they could escape what was about to unfold. Both young mean took a stance then charged at each other. But before they could reach each other they stopped midair, completely unable to move. They weren't even able to struggle. They soon heard a voice.

"Now boys, it is unwise to fight in such a small and crowded place, especially with your strength." A voice that seems to come from a young woman said out loud. All the students, except for Soren and Kirnon who were still frozen in midair for an unknown reason, turned and saw a pinked haired woman reading a book entitled "Eye for an Eye" with one hand; the other was up while her middle finger was bended over. She lifted her middle finger to its normal position and the two power houses fell.

"Now you both we all can enjoy these last few moments on this plane to our school." The young woman stated. Both men walked over to the young lady.

"Why hello, I guess I didn't introduce myself. My name is Wanda Twilight. Nice to meet you both." The young woman said to the men to break the ice.

"Kirnon Burg." Kirnon told Wanda. He studied the young woman. Pink hair, black pants, and a golden shirt that extended into a skirt. Kirnon thought this girl was beautiful.

"Soren Crimson". Soren quickly told the girl.

"Guys were about to land." A student shouted through the whole plane. Soren ran over to the window and saw all his dreams coming true as the ship landed. The doors open revealing a school built into a tall mountain. At the top were white pillars that created a dome for the headmaster. Kirnon and Wanda walked off the plane at the same time.

"Hey Soren, can't believe we are finally here….." Kirnon started as he turned to see Soren was not standing where he was 2 seconds ago.

"Guess your friend is gone." Wanda said in Kirnon's direction. They both started walking to get a good look at the campus.

Soren was enjoying everything he looked at. The décor, the other students and they're weapons. He couldn't see anything more glorious. Until he turned his head behind him and saw someone of great importance. It was Weiss Schnee. The headmaster of the academy. She was on her scroll talking to someone. As she walked by Soren only heard a few words.

"Thank you, of course I love you. You dolt!" She spoke into the scroll. Soren proceeded to walk around until an announcement was made over the intercom.

"All first year students to the auditorium for initiation." Hearing those words Soren walked to the auditorium only to get lost on the way. He saw what was like 100 students. Atlus was a big school but he never thought this many students could attend at once. And that was just the first years. He found Kirnon and Wanda standing in the middle of the crowd.

"I wonder what the initiation will be like." Kirnon spoke over to Wanda.

"I heard that Atlus makes there newbies, fight hordes of Grimm while tied together." Wanda returned.

"Man that won't end good for anyone." Kirnon responded. Soren had met up with them in the center of the auditorium.

Up on the stage stood three teachers and one of Altus's mercenaries. Weiss Schnee walked on stage and everybody went silent.

"Welcome future huntsman and huntresses to Atlus Academy." She spoke in her normal tone. "Before we talk about me and the school I would like for you to meet three of the wonderful teachers here. Ms. Strawberry, Mr. Ham, and Mr. Chardonnay. They will help you become the warriors you wish to be. Now most who don't know who I am? My name is Weiss Schnee. I am your headmaster here in Atlus. This school as you can see is built into the great mountain. This mountain has remained unnamed. It is said to be the tallest mountain in all of Remnant. We have used this to our advantage. This school is divided into three sections. Section C, Section B, and Section A. If you think there is something above that, then you are right. Section S. That is how we will rank the students here." She made a brief pause before turning to the crowd of students; she smiled with a lot of confidence. "Now let's start your initiation. You will be thrown into a forest and will have to fight Grimm for as long as I chose you to. As you fight you will be ranked. And you will be teamed up with students in the same rank as you with one student being of the lower rank to learn from the higher ups. Know you will only be ranked from A-C. As nobody has been able to come close to getting an S rank on initiation, but hey prove me wrong. After that you will be given a dorm on which ever rank your team is. Also note this. The school can't hold this many students. So around 90% of you will be transferred to other academies. Now that that's done. You are dismissed. Go to the cafeteria and eat then get some rest, you all have a big day tomorrow."

All the students left and headed to the cafeteria. Soren couldn't get the thought of his headmaster out his head. She was beautiful. Nice white hair, silky legs, and her bright eyes. But he couldn't think about having a woman like that. He could never have a woman like that. Soren just walked down to the cafeteria imagining him with his hands around his beautiful headmaster Weiss Schnee.


	2. The Free Spirit and a Pink Haired Dream

Chapter 2: The Free Spirit and a Pink Haired dream

"Seriously, how can anybody want to do that?" Kirnon said angrily after remembering the words of his head master. He was not very happy about how the initiation would go.

"I don't mind at all. Gives us a reason to spend every moment impressing the headmaster doesn't it." Wanda returned to the enraged brute.

"If it kills me ill impress her." Soren said without caring if anyone heard.

"What?" Kirnon said looking confused. Soren had a faithful smile on his face. He was thinking of Weiss Schnee once again. He had the love for her like how you feel when you take a hot shower after a long day or taking a bite out of a sandwich when you're really hungry. That kind of love is what he felt. Soren was interrupted by Wanda touching his shoulder.

"Soren, do you have a crush on headmaster Schnee." Wanda asked calmly. It seems to Soren that Wanda never had a mood change, which made him want to give her an honest answer.

"Yes. I do." Soren replied in an honest tone. He never thought he come clean so easy, but the look Wanda was giving him made him.

"Dude, what!?" Kirnon replied surprised.

"What you got a problem with that?" Soren returned furiously.

"Not at all, I'm surprised you like anything that isn't food."

"You did just eat 6 hamburgers." Wanda added. Soren sat down and put a sad look on.

"She's perfect. Bright eyes, silky legs, long white hair. Never have I seen a woman so perfect." Soren said quietly. He wanted her so badly. He knew that the only way to get close to her was to do the impossible: Become an S-Rank in initiation.

"Guys I'm shooting for S-rank in initiation." Soren announced.

"Don't bet on it. You heard the headmaster, nobody has been ranked S in initiation in the last 30 years." Kirnon told his golden eyed friend.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't try." Wanda told the tall boy.

"Whatever it takes, I'm getting S Rank. I have do it to impress Weiss." Soren said again without caring if anyone heard.

After sitting and eating for another 30 minutes, the crew migrated over to the sleeping quarters. Surprisingly the guys and girls weren't separated from each other. Kirnon went over to Wanda who was wearing a pink shirt and white short shorts.

"Hey Wanda, is this where your sleeping?" Kirnon asked shyly, but still keeping his confidence.

"Yeah, where are you sleeping Kirnon?" Wanda asked back.

"I was wondering if I could sleep here…. With you…. Right here on the ground."

"Kirnon it's been a fun day with you and Soren today. But I guess I'd like to sleep by myself for the night. I hope to see you in initiation." Wanda returns politely.

"Oh. Well I hope to see you as well. Good night." Kirnon replied. He then walked away from Wanda back over to where Soren was laying his head for the night. He sat down with his legs crossed looking directly at Soren, who had his eyes closed. Kirnon stood for 5 minutes straight before Soren finally spoke.

"What?"

"What do you think of Wanda?" Kirnon asked his golden eyed friend.

"I think she's cute. But she's not the one I'm drooling over. It's Weiss Schnee."

"Well I guess both of us have found someone in this school we wish to spend time with."

"Even if I can't get with her I'm gonna become her best friend. That would make me happy." Soren said before dozing off to sleep. Kirnon finally put his head down and tried to sleep.

Kirnon was walking down a rocky road. He just kept walking until he came to a house at the end. It was a regular townhouse that was all white. The front door to the house opened and a voice called out.

"Kirnon, sweetie dinner is ready." The sweet voice called. Kirnon walked into the home and saw Wanda placing food on the table. "The food is all set. Go wash your hands first."

Kirnon took the order and walked upstairs to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw a horrible sight. It was members of the White Fang. He got scared, then turned to see Wanda walking upstairs, but she was wearing a White Fang outfit as well.

"Sweetie, come one dinner is ready." Kirnon was scared so he ran. He turned the corner and saw David Taurus, the new leader of the White Fang. Kirnon then tried to punch the white haired male but was stopped by David dodging the attack and grabbing Kirnon by the neck.

"Don't think you can hide forever." David stated threateningly. David took his weapon out; a white blade similar to his fathers was pulled out. He swung the sword at Kirnon's neck and Kirnon sprung awake. He was breathing really hard. Everyone else was asleep.

"Rogue, they're still happening." Kirnon said. And he sat there for a little while before dozing off again.


	3. Father Crimson

Chapter 3: Father Crimson

Soren slowly opened his eyes from his slumber. This was a normal thing happening to him. He would fall sleep in 2 hours intervals. He would wake up more tired than anyone in the world. Now he had to fall back asleep, but there was one problem with that. He had to pee. He was wondering if he should wait until morning or risk having wet clothes in the morning. Kirnon would never let him live it down. So the time for action started. He crept over every student in the room. This was only half of who were starting this year. He was like a church mouse. No sound at all. After exiting the room full of teenagers he went seeking for a bathroom.

"Come on there has to be a bathroom in this behemoth of a school." Soren said while holding his bladder back. He searched for a restroom but none were coming up. He thought that he would ever find a restroom in this place. It was a labyrinth. The sound of footsteps approaching made him even more nervous. They were getting closer and closer until someone turned the corner. Never had Soren been so happy to be afraid in his life. It was Weiss.

"What are you doing out here so late." She asked in what Soren believed was the most beautiful tone. She still had the same outfit from earlier on. She must have been getting ready to leave and go home.

"I'm looking for the, or a bathroom." Soren tried to stay calm, sound confident and not pee on himself at the same time.

"There's one right down there, and make sure you-"Weiss was cut off when she took a good look at Soren. "What's your name" she asked sternly.

"Soren Crimson" Soren said it with enough confidence, he was thinking in his mind this was Weiss's way of getting to know him but it was more than that.

"That pervert actually had a kid." Weiss said out loud caring if Soren heard or not. "And I bet you're just like him too."

"Who are you talking about, wait I really have to pee I'll be back." Soren said before dashing to the restroom, not caring if male or female. He came back to find his white haired headmaster standing in the same spot.

"So who are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"I'm talking about your dad!" Weiss said loudly. Soren put a confused but questioning face on.

"My dad, you know him?" the multi colored hair young man asked his beautiful headmaster.

"You... you never met him?" Weiss said softly.

"What do you know about him, how do you know him? Please tell me." Soren begged

"I wish I could, but I'm tired. If you make in through initiation then I'll give you everything you need to know about him." She told the son of the man she knew close. Soren stood silently. He had his head down trying to figure out what to say next. He never knew his father. All he knew was that he had one.

"What was his name? Tell me." He demanded an answer, he put his love aside and talked like she wasn't standing in front of him.

"Shinku Crimson" Weiss gave the boy his answer and walked away. Soren took the words and stuck them to his brain. Never had a name made him think so much. He made sure that he was going to did his best in the initiation tomorrow. He made his way back to the sleeping rooms with the other new students.

 **5 Hours Ago**

Merry walked off the plane and nearly tripped over herself. She knew she was always a klutz. But would a klutz make it this far to get into the most prestigious school in the world. She couldn't believe that she was standing on the quartz walkway of Atlus. Her sunny hair glowing as the sun shined bright on the day she thought she never get to.

"Wow, look at me guys I made it." She said softly. She looked up and saw a boy with red, black, and white hair running across the quartz leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

"Man, that guy must be even more happy to be here than me." She thought. Like any first day of school she roamed around trying to find someone to talk to or at least find somewhere to be alone. Merry was never the social person. She never had more than 1 friend. That's because her family was all she needed. But her family needed more than love. They are stable but one slip up can lead to disaster. Merry thought that becoming a huntress could solve all her problems. She heard the announcement for all new students to report to the auditorium. Once there the headmaster started speaking.

But Merry's mind was focused on something else. She was wondering how what 3 people in this room would be her new teammates. Would they be nice, or completely evil? She wanted a girl to at least have as a team member. Someone she could look up to. Maybe a bulking guy who always is there to protect her when an enemy is to powerful, and a leader who can stand to anything and keep her inspired to fight.

That's all she could hope for. That would make things simple and clean for her next 4 years. Maybe she'll actually make some friends. Or even get a boyfriend. After the headmaster finished talking all the students were dismissed to lunch. Merry went and ordered a small pizza for herself.

"Man this is good. I barely gets to eat pizza." Merry said happily as she ate her meal." I wonder how everybody is doing. Maybe with me out of the house things are moving a lot faster."

Merry sat there and enjoyed her food and smiled. Being happy for her family, and her future.


	4. Initiation

Chapter 4: The Initiation

Soren laid on the floor like a baby. Dreaming of him and Weiss frolicking through a field of flowers. His dream was interrupted by a kick to the stomach. He awoke at the other side of the room and some rubble falling on his face.

"What the?" he said as he rubbed his head. Kirnon stood on the other side of the room where he was sleeping.

"Wake up, dummy. You're missing breakfast." Kirnon said with an angry face on. Behind him was Wanda who had a straight face.

"You had no plan to stop him did you?" Soren asked Wanda.

"I wanted to see if he was actually gonna do it." Wanda answered. Soren got up and dusted himself off. He didn't bother to start a confrontation with Kirnon, knowing he had to get ready to impress Weiss. He headed straight down to the café and ate a medium sized breakfast. Then headed to the locker room and grabbed his weapon. He was wearing his normal fighting gear. The same one from when he arrived in the school.

"This should be good." Kirnon stated.

"I'm nervous as hell." Soren replied to the statement.

"Aren't we all?" Wanda added. Soren, Wanda, and Kirnon knew they were strong but all of it was about to be seen to determine if they belong in the strongest school in the world.

"That's what happens when you go to the strongest school in the world." Soren told his comrades. "Your emotions just change. You become someone else. A shell of who you used to be."

"All 1st year students outside for initiation." A voice over the announcer said which gave each student a reason to leave the locker room and get ready for the time to determine their future. Soren, Wanda, and Kirnon all took a deep breath before heading outside.

After a plane ride in complete silence, they were all standing on pods that would shoot them in different directions all over the field.

"Alright students. Here is how things will work. You already know that you will be out there for as long as I want. And I chose. You have 6 hours to prove some kind of strength. Rather it's fighting Grimm, or each other." Weiss told everyone.

"So we are just gonna be shot out of these tubes." A student asked.

"Yes." Weiss answered. And with the push of a button all the students were launched in different directions. Soren was flying through the air with a huge smile on his face. He knew this was the time for him to shine. If he didn't make it here, he would ruin any chance he had with Weiss.

The landing part was easy. Soren pull his sword from behind him and dove down into the trees. He had his sword grip onto a tree which stopped him immediately. He drooped down from the tree and found that he was in a forest where the leaves were blue.

Kirnon landed safely on the ground and landed in a area where the leaves are yellow.

"Kirnon." A voice said softly. It was Wanda. They had managed to land next to each other despite their tubes shooting them in different directions.

"Oh hey Wanda. What's up with these trees?" He asked the pink haired girl.

"This is Atlus's Biome Forest. It has many different biomes here. To tell look at the color of the leaves. We are in the desert region."

"That explains the heat."

"What makes it awesome is that if you slice the tree…" Wanda had started. After hearing that Kirnon sliced the tree closest to him with Undine (his spear).

"Sand. It's coming out of the tree. No way that's awesome." Kirnon said in amazement. He never seen anything like it before. But his amazement was interrupted by a loud rumbling.

"Huh?"

The sound got closer and closer. A black blur shot into the sky. Then giant feathers were rained down on them.

"Nevermore!" Kirnon yelled. Both him and Wanda started to run. They knew they would be able to battle it with all the trees around so they looked for open area.

Soren had wondered how the leaves were blue. He'd been to Forever Fall, but those leaves are Red. He tried to take a closer look. As he stared the sun was blocked out. So he stared up to see why but the second he moved his head a body came falling down on it. He was in a trance, but shook it off quickly. The girl on top of him had golden hair and stitches across her forehead.

"Ow. Man I thought I had that." The girl spoke out loud.

"Um…" Soren began. The girl quickly moved off of his body and they both got a good look at each other.

"Uhh.. Merry" She introduced.

"Soren" he responded. They both stood and decided to go and find some Grimm to fight. But Merry was determined to stay with Soren. She never saw a guy this cute before. So she wanted to ask if she could tag along.

"Hey, Soren"

"Yeah"

"Mind if I tag along with you."

"Sure. But the fighting will start soon."

"How can you tell" She wondered. Soren pointed up and Merry saw a giant timer in the sky. It read **6:00:00.**

"Our time to hunt is about to start." She realized.

"Yep and I better find some strong Grimm and take it down. The headmaster is watching and I want to impress her." Soren informed the small golden haired cutie of his plan.

"Why do you want to do that?" She asked.

"Well it's really simple. I do a good job and she tells me something I want to know." He answered. Merry decided no to ask exactly what he wanted to know. As it would be rude.

"Students, now that all of you are on your feet, let's begin." The voice of Weiss Schnee said over the forest. The timer began to start.

Soren and Merry started to walk to find some prey. But the prey found them. They were surrounded by Grimm. Every direction they looked a Grimm was standing.

"Soren what do we do?" Merry asked half scared.

Soren put a smile on his face. "We fight. IM SHOOTING FOR S-CLASS!" Soren yelled as he charged at the Grimm.


	5. Strings and Glyphs

Chapter 5: Strings and Glyphs

Kirnon and Wanda were still searching for some area to face the Nevermore. The giant bird Grimm had been following them even before the timer had started.

"I see some area." Kirnon yelled over to Wanda without looking over to see her. They both found a large circle area which mixed 3 different colors of leaves. Blue, Yellow, and Purple.

"Blue and Yellow leaves?" Kirnon was still a little confused about how things worked in this forest. But he didn't have time to think he pulled his weapon out and got into his normal stance. Which consist of him halfway crouched and holding the tip of the spear behind him while holding his free hand in front of him but not sticking out. "Let's go." Kirnon shouted as he waited for the creature to land so he could start battle. The giant black and white bird started to fly at a tremendous speed towards them. As it closed in Kirnon was ready to rather dodge or slice under it, considering it was gonna fly back up. But at the last second Wanda pull out her weapon, a pink and white recurve bow that she used her own semblance to make the string with called Phantom Strike. She shot as precise and quickly as possible, the arrow flew through the Nevermore's body. The final result ended in the bird falling….. in two pieces.

"What the…?" Kirnon was as shocked as could be. He never had seen someone with accuracy that good. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, it's simple. I have a semblance that allows me to control strings, that is how I was holding you and Soren in the air back on the plane. I put an invisible string that was longer than the Grimm's body vertical and then this is what I got. This isn't the first time I've done this either." Wanda explained to the confused young man.

"So what are your strings made of? Aura?" Kirnon asked.

"Yep, I can even make them out of energy and plasmas. So I can fight against unnatural semblance users." Wanda did her second set of explaining to Kirnon, she happily awaited more questions. Both of them started to walk and see if they could discover anything, but Wanda knew she had already left a good enough impression. Still she was gonna shoot for S just as Soren was.

 **Over to Weiss**

"What did she just do?" Weiss yelled as she looked at the monitor monitoring Wanda. "That girl took down a Nevermore with one shot. Ruby couldn't slice a Nevermore in half at her age. She is moving to A Rank. Let's see what else she does."

Ms. Strawberry, Weiss's second in command walked into the room. She was wearing a pair of red jeans with yellow seed shaped dots all over them. She sported a button down shirt with short sleeves sharing the same color palette. The shirt was opened from the top down a few buttons to show off her cleavage, which was surprisingly large for a woman her age. All topped off with her signature hat that sprouted 10 green leaves. Weiss turned to see who entered.

"Ah, Collen. All the preparations in order for the team ceremony." Weiss asked while Collen walked over to take a seat next to the snow haired headmaster.

"Why yes Ms. Schnee. I hope we can get some strong students this year." Collen answered the question with an eager smile on her face.

"You say that every year. You know there is gonna be on them that will exceed the others. Or maybe two. Who knows?" Weiss returned.

"Who is that young man? The one with the spear in his hand." Collen asked trying to take a good look at Kirnon.

"I have no idea. Let's keep an eye on him and see if he can impress us just as the girl next to him did."

"What did she do?" Collen asked in curiosity.

"Shot a bullet straight through a Nevermore and it was sliced in half."

"What!? Such a task shouldn't be possible for a student her age." Collen said in shock. She knew what Weiss said was true. Even if a 17 year old girl did it or not, she believed her.

 **Back to Kirnon and Wanda**

The young huntsman and huntress walked through the forest in utter silence. Breaking it would ruin their chance of finding something else to kill. They had started to walk through the part of the forest with purple leaves. As Wanda said it has trees that give off a gas that heals wounds and replenishes aura. They both kept utter silence, but the sound of leaves rustling to fast startled them. Both put their guard up and wondered what was out there. The headmaster told they could fight amongst each other. Kirnon and Wanda weren't fighting each other at the moment, though the planned to. In a second some students jumped from the bushes. One was a light skinned male with teal armor and the other was another male but wearing a black and white striped jacket and green pants. One had a broadsword the other had a staff. They closed in on both of the fighters. Wanda ended up with the male with the staff and Kirnon had the katana.

Kirnon was blocking slices from the young man's blade. He attempted to knock the boy on his feet so he would fall but was hit with the hilt of the sword. As Kirnon was falling back he knew he had to people to impress: Wanda and the headmaster. He couldn't let Soren have an S Rank while he was anything lower. Soren would bug him every day. He shot the spear end into the ground and shifted it into its second stage. The blade of the spear was now double the size it was before. Kirnon got into his normal stance and the man did the same, b ut at the same moment he saw something else. He saw David Taurus, leader of the White Fang and one of Kirnon's old friends. Now if David saw him he would kill Kirnon on the spot. But Kirnon remembered everything David did to him to end their friendship and he turned it into power. Both men charged, Kirnon struck the boys weapon out of his hand. He used his incredible speed to dash right through the man, depleting his aura and finishing him.

"Looks like you're done. That guy wasn't too hard for me to handle. As soon as I got his weapon away from him, he went down like a rock." Wanda said walking over to Kirnon.

"Yeah, this guy was about the same. I could've used my hands, but my spear got me through this." Kirnon returned, trying to put on a happy face after what he saw.

"Two questions. What's the name of your weapon and what do you mean 'use your hands'." Wanda asked.

"Well her name is Undine. Plus I and Soren were trained to use our hands in battle. We trained ourselves to place a good amount of aura in one place of our bodies." Kirnon answered.

"That's awesome!" Wanda said in joy. She never knew she could fall for someone who taught themselves ways to use one power in many ways possible.

 **Over to Soren and Merry**

They were surrounded by Ursas. Soren had already sliced through 10 of the things in under a minute. Merry was fighting some as well but was admiring Soren's strength.

"He's so strong and fast." Merry thought to herself. She always thought that someone way older than her could only do. Merry was holding her own handcrafted weapon. Two short bladed katana which had green tints to them. She named this beauty "Monstrosity". She took a careful look at Soren after finishing another Ursa.

"We need to move from here. We can't take all of them down." Merry yelled over to Soren who was still taking down Ursas with a single slash.

"You're right about moving, but we can't leave these guys here. I got this." Soren said as he slowly moved to the center of the field. He made a sharp look and out popped a orange glyph behind Soren. He struck his hand out and fire emerged from the glyph. Many sprouts of fire appeared and heading toward the Grimm. Within second of impact the Grimm were incinerated. Merry jaw had dropped all the way to the ground. She knew he was strong but not capable of this. Soren started to proceed to find more prey. He knew that wasn't enough to impress Weiss. Merry followed behind him shortly.

"Wait, what was that?" Merry asked the boy who she knew now was way superior to her.

"Oh, that was my semblance. I can create glyphs that summon all natural and unnatural elements. Plus I can move the glyphs and move while the glyphs are out. There is a lot of things I can do with these glyphs." Soren informed his new friend.

"That was awesome, you're so strong." Merry said in amazement.

"Thanks. You were good out there too."

 **Over to Weiss**

Weiss spit her coffee out of amazement.

"What did he just do?" she questioned.

"It appears he has a semblance close to yours." Ms. Strawberry commented.

"This really is the son of Shinku." Weiss thought to herself. "He's going to B Rank for such an impression."

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review.**

 **Next chapter will feature brand new Grimm.**


	6. Waves and Properties

Chapter 6: Waves and Properties

Soren and Merry were still walking through the forest of blue leaves.

"It's so cool here, feels like the air is wet." Merry observed. She, just like Soren, didn't know what this was. Soren decided to take a closer look. He walked up to a tree and rubbed his hand on the trunk. When he turned to look at his hand it was soaked.

"What the…?" Soren was creeped out at what he saw. "There sure is a lot of strange things in the world."

Merry took he hand and rubbed it on a tree as well. She was just as disgusted as Soren. They decided not to keep giving themselves disgusting feeling and moved on.

"Wait a minute, can't we fight each other." Merry asked Soren.

"Do you want to fight me?" Soren returned.

"Uh….Yeah." Merry returned.

"Okay. But when this is over we're going to find my friends."

 **Over to Kirnon and Wanda**

"So what biome do you think this part of the forest is in." Kirnon asked the pink haired female. Kirnon was wondering if he was falling for Wanda more than he was before. He remembered the dream he had the night before. And the guy he just fought. Both featuring someone who was probably the same age as him, but completely evil: David Taurus. He was the son of White Fang Leader Adam Taurus. He even looked like him, except for the red hair silver shirt and blue jeans.. He used to be a kind kid, but something changed him.

"I don't know. Maybe it's darkness. Or a swamp." Wanda answered. Kirnon had come back to reality and caught her answer.

"Well whatever it is I don't like it."

"Kirnon, tell me a little about yourself." Wanda said to the tall man. She was eager to find out somethings about her companion. She was also willing to share info back if he wanted.

"Well, it's some really dark stuff. Sure you want to hear it." Kirnon responded.

"I can handle it."

"Okay. So me and my sister were born into the White Fang. Rogue is her name. Both of our parents were workers who would do missions for the White Fang. But they always had time for us. But one day, they decided to leave. It was them versus the whole White Fang; being the strongest they held their ground. But one stray bullet and our mother was down. That's the day me and Rogue learned that we had semblance. My semblance was…" Kirnon was stopped by a loud roar, it was close to them. Kirnon and Wanda readied themselves. The trees were falling down one after another. As it got closer they both got more nervous. Until a giant Basilisk jumped from the trees and charged head first.

Kirnon and Wanda dodged the giant head by going different directions. Kirnon knew this was another chance to impress Wanda, but really he aimed for the headmaster. That S Rank was gonna be his. He started to advance toward the beast. The beast noticed Kirnon and wacked its tail at him knocking Kirnon on the solid ground and making his weapon fly away. Wanda had shot thee beast from every angle, she knew Basilisk were a tier 3 Grimm. Those were the one who could still be called true monsters. She was running out of places to shoot, and she could keep moving her feet like she was doing. Wanda wasn't he fighter that had to keep moving. She wanted an opening, something so she could stop moving. She could hit a moving target, but wasn't good at trying to hit a target while she was moving. She started to move faster until stopping at a stop behind some trees. She readied her bow and revealed herself to shoot, but as soon as she did, the tail of the best hit her sending her body through a few trees. Knowing she was able to get up from an attack like that she did, but was instantly pushed down on the ground by the Basilisk. She grabbed he weapon and guarded herself from the beast's teeth. She would have sliced the monster in half with her strings only if her hands weren't occupied by her weapon.

Kirnon noticed Wanda had fallen when he looked back to retrieve his weapon. He stood for a second to look for a way to save her. Then it hit him. He charged at the monster only stopping at its head. He stuck one hand out and out popped clear waves that shot through the enemies head. The Basilisk's head had blown open from the side and it fell to the ground and died.

"Sound Wave generation." He finished his statement.

"Hahahaha." Wanda laugh at his amusement. He helped her off the ground. He continued to tell her about his semblance.

"So I can generate sound waves from any part of my body." Kirnon stated about his semblance.

"Please don't ever fart around me." Wanda joked, but was serious.

"Okay, let's move on and find Soren. I bet he hasn't made any friends or at least kicked any bodies butt yet."

 **Over to Soren and Merry**

Merry was laying on the floor in complete defeat, she tried to stand against Soren only to fail in a matter of 37 seconds.

"Uh…Man I knew this was a bad idea." Merry told herself.

"Well, that ended faster than I thought. She was better good though I'll give her that." Soren thought to himself.

"No I can't give up. I can't let myself keep doing this." Merry told herself. She wanted to prove she was of some strength.

By beginning to stand up a clone of herself jumped from her body and attacked Soren. Soren easily dodged the attacked and flew himself back, but after he blinked there were now 4 clones. His whole mind switched gears. He pulled his weapon out and slashed through the clones.

"No, aha!" Merry said as she got her next move ready. She was till standing in the same spot she fell on and was battling Soren.

Soren started to charge at Merry with his sword ready to slash, but it was shrunk down to the size of a ant.

"What the…!?" Soren was completely surprised. His body was then touched by something leafy. He had been restrained by some grassy ropes.

"First clones and now this, what type of semblance is she using." Soren thought to himself. He never fought against power like this. Merry started to come close ready to slash him down. He struggled to escape the grasp of the ropes but they were like iron. He took out a fire glyph and coated his arm with fire and burned the leaves, then shot a blaze at Merry. She fell back again and got up instantly. Soren had made a snow glyph and shot snow eagles at Merry, but before the eagles even touched her the glyph disappeared.

"What, my glyph. It's gone." Soren said in complete shock. "What did you do?"

"My semblance allows me to duplicate or shrink the properties of anything including people, objects, and animals. I can clone myself, shrink and enlarge things too." Merry explained to the young boy. "Now to finish you." Merry charged at Soren, only to be stopped by Soren chopping her on the head and making her hit the ground.

"Ha. I knew it was too good to happen." Merry said while her voice was muffled.

"This girl really is something. She has power that she knows the full capabilities of. If she tries hard she can completely destroy anyone here." Soren thought to himself.

 **Over to Weiss**

"Well I guess that puts Kirnon at A Rank for defeating a Basilisk in one hit. Soren goes to A Rank for such another good performance. And Merry goes to C Rank.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review.**

 **A.N.: A Basilisk is a one of a lot of new Grimm that will be added to this story. A Basilisk is a T-Rex Grimm.**


	7. The Truth in Everyone

Chapter 7: The Truth In Everyone

Soren and Merry decided to camp out for an hour and regain their strength. 4 hours were left in the initiation. Soren laid down under a tree and closed his eyes for a bit. He was trying to get back all the sleep he didn't from the night before. But in his head he was thinking of Weiss, not her beauty but her words from the night before. Soren never met his dad, but he heard so much about him. He tried to search for him but Boron told him it would be too dangerous for him to try. He would miss a lot of opportunities. Soren was strong at the time, but trying to search for someone in Remnant these days were just suicide, especially if said person is a powerful hunter. Terrorist organizations, rogue huntsmen, and even nasty Grimm would be everywhere. Soren knew that one day he would meet his father, rather it in battle, or just another day. But his objective now was becoming the greater than the greatest.

Merry sat and thought back to her short battle against Soren. She wondered if she was cut out to be in this school. She looked at Soren and saw a Monster. No something worse than a monster. Soren told her he had friends. How she wished they weren't as crazy powerful as him. But then it came to her that maybe some people are just made to be extremely strong, even if they can beat anyone. The fact that she may have been spared that life, she doesn't know if it troubles her or makes her happy. Merry wanted to be a huntress, but that required some skill, skill that Soren has already surpassed. But every person had flaws, even in their strength. She could only wonder what Soren's could be. Only now she wanted to worry about herself. Making sure every battle she would become stronger and soon become a powerful huntress, maybe to last longer in a battle against Soren.

 **Over to Kirnon and Wanda**

Wanda Twilight. She wondered about this name. It could have been known around the kingdoms if she would have made one choice back then. " _Come on Wandy, it'll be fun"._ Those were the last words she heard from her, maybe now ex, best friend Malachite Black, the daughter of one of the world's greatest villains Mercury Black. Wanda had known Malachite for a while before wanting to be a huntress. Malachite never knew her dad, but she knew what he did and she believed in it. Then one day some kids came to where Malachite and Wanda lived. They spoke to them in a friendly manner. It was three young men who had their parents taken from them similar to Malachite. By the end of the conversation they asked both of them to go with them on a mission to recover what they lost. The conditions were severe. Malachite agreed because they promised to get her old man out of jail. Wanda disagreed because she wanted to have the life of a huntress. After that she never saw Malachite again.

Kirnon, once a kind soul turned great and dangerous warrior. All it took was for him to see that his whole life wasn't gonna be good anymore. He noticed that by the death of his mother. His older sister Rogue was a powerful fighter. She graduated from Atlus the year before Kirnon was accepted. He looked up to her for inspiration and guidance. All due because his dad became a nervous wreck after his wife died. Rogue took care of the whole family. Even while attending to her studies at Atlus. Rogue had helped Atlus win the Vytal Festival Tournament 3 consecutive times. Kirnon hoped to do the same but 4 consecutive times. All he needed was to get stronger, surpass everything that crossed him. His ultimate goal, become the one thing that even the strongest Grimm will fear.

 **Back to Soren and Merry**

"Soren". Merry whispered. "SOREN!". Awoke the sleeping male who surprisingly wasn't dreaming of Weiss, but an all you can eat buffet.

"What's going on?" He questioned while rubbing his eyes and then looking at the timer. There was only 3 hours left of initiation. He slept longer than he expected.

"There's a Nevermore!" Merry screamed out loud as Soren got up.

"Let's go kill it." Soren said with a straight face.

"What?!" Merry was surprised at his response. "Why do you want to do that?"

"S Class duh." Soren said as he began to run after the beast. Merry started to walk and weep at the same time. She didn't think Soren would want to fight a Nevermore. Both huntsmen in training started to run towards the giant black bird.

"How to you plan to kill it?" Merry asked as they ran.

"Let's get to some higher ground." Both of them started to jump through the trees and find some way to get higher. "Come on up this hill, Merry." Merry followed behind the red clad man. Luckily she was keeping up. They got to the top and stood there waiting for the enemy to notice them.

"Let's get it attention." Soren began to reach in his back for his sword, but Merry interrupted. She took her sword and threw it at the Nevermore. But she altered its size to 3 times its normal size.

"Woah." Soren said in amazement. The blade flew toward the beast, but sadly missed when the bird started to fly up. It still noticed them. The Nevermore took sight of its enemy and started to fly toward them. Soren grabbed Merry and jumped off the cliff.

"Noooooo!" Merry cried. Luckily Soren's sword stuck into the mountain and allowed them to land safely. "Let's move. We can't fight it here or on the hill." Soren said as he began to run.

 **Over to Kirnon and Wanda**

"There goes another Nevermore." Kirnon said looking at the sky.

"It's your turn to kill it. I killed the last one." Wanda replied

"I can't kill a Nevermore in one hit."

"Well better try." Both got up and readied for another battle.

"We should find Soren." Kirnon suggested. "If I can kick his butt I can get S Class.

"I don't think that is how it works." Wanda replied with a giggle. Both started to move in the direction of the Nevermore hoping to get another kill. They walked into another giant open space. This one again had three different colored leaves.

"Well this area is larger than the last. Is this the center of the forest?" Kirnon asked out of curiosity.

The screech of a bird filled their ears. The Nevermore had spotted them and was coming for a kill.

"Let's do this." Kirnon was ready to face the massive bird. The Nevermore landed on top of a statue and screeched once again. Wanda fired an arrow at the bird to get its attention. When it looked at them, it screeched again, and started to fly at them. "I got this". Kirnon swung his spear ready to strike. The bird got closer and closer. Then Kirnon jumped at it to get the kill, but the bird was hit by someone's foot. It was Soren. The Nevermore's head was flung off its body, flying toward the forest. Both young men jumped down back to the ground.

"Awesome, just kicked the head off a Nevermore. What have you done?" Soren asked the brute.

"I blew a basilisk's head off in one hit." Kirnon answered angrily.

"Woah, what about you Wanda?"

"Sliced a Nevermore in half."

"So I guess that put you in last place Kirnon." Soren bragged.

"I wouldn't have been last if you didn't ruin my shot." Kirnon was furious. Soren began to laugh and roll on the floor. Merry had pooped out of some trees and saw Soren alongside Wanda and Kirnon. She felted something off all of them. She walked out and tried to get close to Soren.

"Oh, who is this cutie?" Wanda asked looking at the spring haired girl.

"That's Merry. She fell out of the sky and one me." Soren answered.

"Oh. Well she sure is adorable."

"These guys are monsters, it feels like I'm in the presence of three demons." Merry thought to herself.

 **Over to Weiss**

"These kids are getting crazy. But I guess I have no choice. For the first time in 30 years I am giving someone an S Rank, and it goes to Soren Crimson." Weiss said softly. "Okay, time for one final test. Im sending in the big guns."


	8. Reboot

Reboot Alert.

I'm going to reboot SMWK. It should be out soon so I hope you guys look forward to it.


End file.
